The present invention relates to a selective calling radio pager.
Selective calling radio pagers are becoming compact and multi-functional in order to meet a variety of users' needs. A recent version of radio pagers includes a memory for storing received calling address signals and time signals to permit later retrieval for generating a print of the received signals. However, the coupling between the radio pager and printer is by means of metal contacts. Since the radio pager is always carried by the user, the metal contacts are liable to corrosion due to exposure and a high contact resistance can result. Furtheremore, the demands for compactness require that the metal contacts be small as possible while ensuring the necessary reliability. As a result, the metal contacts must meet close manufacturing tolerances at the expense of cost.